


The Accidental Swap

by AwkwardWriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste, Mentioned Plagg, Supportive Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWriting/pseuds/AwkwardWriting
Summary: I think kwami swaps are the best and I wanted to write one sooo yeah





	The Accidental Swap

Adrien was running late again. There was an early morning akuma that he had to help Ladybug stop. He quickly had to get ready and run to school because his driver thought he was already there. Adrien must have not been paying attention and he runs into someone and they both fall to the ground and their stuff goes everywhere

“Hey what gives?” A girl says sounding very annoyed. He looks up from the ground to see it’s Marinette! Oh no he hurt his princess!

“Oh Marinette I’m so sorry I didn’t see you.” Adrien says worried.

“Adrien! No it’s fine.. I mean you’re fine. No wait that not..” Marinette sighs, “I’m sorry.”

Adrien is confused, “Okay.. our stuff went everywhere here I’ll help you.” Marinette just nods at him, why is she only like this with him? She does not act this way to Chat.

They get all there stuff picked up and the bell rings for them to be in class. Unfortunately during the collision two very exhausted kawmi flew into the wrong bookbag. Tikki was out of her little pink purse and could smell.. Cheese? She did not know where she was or what to do. She would hide away whenever a hand reached in so the student could not see her. She knew she had to get back to Marinette but how? It’s not like she could just fly out so everyone could see. The day has ended so it looks like she is going home with this student.

——————————————————————————————————

Adrien gets into the car after school and Tikki is hidden away in a pocket in the bag. She feels it moving and thinks she can hear a boy talking? She recognizes the voice.

“Will my father be joining us for dinner tonight?” The boy asks.

“He has an important meeting tonight, he won’t be able to make it.” There’s a woman in the car. Is that his mom?

“Of course.” The boy sounds so hurt.

“I’m sorry Adrien your father in very busy.”

Adrien! She is in Adrien’s bag! The woman talking must be his father’s assistant that he talks about sometimes. The car stops moving Tikki feels herself being lifted up and taken upstairs. She hears a door close and Adrien talks again.

“Man can you believe him?” Wait does he know she is here? She was so careful! “Just when you think that maybe he is going to do something father-like he cancels for some stupid meeting.” He goes silent, like he is waiting for an answer, “Hey are you there?” Adrien sounds worried. What is she going to do? She doesn’t really have much time to think about her options because the bag flies open and she is now face to face with Adrien. Tikki squeaks and flies away to hide under the couch. Adrien did not get much of a chance to process what happened but he does know what thing, that was not Plagg. Adrien does not move from his spot, “Hey don’t be afraid I won’t hurt you, my name is Adrien. I’m sorry if I scared you, usually I have a friend who stays in my bag and when he didn’t respond I panicked.” Adrien is so sweet no wonder Marinette likes him.

Tikki still hides though. She does not know if he could handle seeing her, he might hurt her. Adrien speaks again, “Do you want something to eat? I have camembert.” Camembert? She only knows one living thing who eats that smelly cheese. “Honestly I think it smells terrible but my friend loves it.” Tikki decides it’s time to come out.

“Do you have any cookies?”

Adrien laughs, “This is not really a home-baked cookies kind of place but I can go ask my chef to make some?” Tikki nods and Adrien runs out of the room to go ask. Tikki looks around. This is a huge room! She has only ever been in her when Adrien needed saving but technically it was Ladybug in here not Tikki. Adrien comes back in, “They will be ready in twenty minutes, can you wait that long?” Tikki nods and Adrien smiles.

Twenty minutes later the cookies are ready and Tikki is enjoying every bite, “These are amazing!” Adrien smiles at her, and Tikki realises that he has a sweet smile that is full of innocence

“Soooooo,” Adrien begins, “who are you?”

Tikki decides to trust Adrien with her name, “Tikki.”

“Nice to meet you Tikki my name is Adrien Agreste.” He puts out his hand to shake Tikki’s and she does and giggles.

“Tikki are you a kwami?” Tikki stops eating at this question. She doesn’t know what to say. How does he know about a kwami? What will happen if she tells the truth?

“How do you know about kwami’s?”

Adrien pauses for a moment, he tries to speak but can’t so all he does is hold up his hand to show his silver ring. Tikki recognizes that ring instantly. “Chat Noir?” Adrien nods. “Oh thank god!” She flies to hug Adrien’s face which shocks Adrien, Plagg has never done that. “I’m Ladybug’s kwami!”

Adrien gasps, “You are? How did you get in my bag?”

“I don’t know exactly. This morning was so tiring I was resting and the next thing I know I’m in your bag.”

“Do you know where Plagg is? Is he ok?”

“You would know if he was hurt. He might be with Ladybug.”

At this thought Adrien lights up, “Great! So just tell me who she is and we can go get see her, I- I mean get Plagg.”

“I can’t do that Adrien you know the rules.”

“You sound just like her.” Adrien huffs in defeat and crosses his arms.

“Because I’m the one who made her say it. Trust me Adrien she would love to tell you who she is but I told her not to.”

“Wait really?” Tikki nods. “Well how am I supposed to get you back to Ladybug if I don’t know who she is? What if there is an akuma?

“I know how to get back to Ladybug you just have to trust me.”

“And what if there is an akuma?” Tikki doesn’t answer.

———————————————————————————————————————

Adrien is downstairs eating dinner alone, Tikki feels kind of bad for him to be honest. Sure he has a big house with a lot of stuff but there is no love here. Marinette’s house is full of love she misses it so much. She wants to just fly back but she can’t she could get lost or spotted. She will just sneak back into Marinette’s bag tomorrow during school and Plagg can go back to Adrien. She is sure Plagg knows by now she hopes he can keep his mouth shut to Adrien about who Ladybug is. Just then then ground shakes and there is an explosion and screams of terror come from the street. Adrien runs back into the room and turns on the news, “A new villain is destroying Paris he calls himself Earthquake and is causing them all around Paris! Where are our hero’s?”

Adrien panics, “Tikki what are we going to do!? I don’t have Plagg!”

Just then the ground shakes again, Tikki has to think fast, “You have me! You need to do this Adrien! You’re our only hope!”

“Me be Ladybug! Are you insane?! I can’t do that!” My job is to destroy! I don’t even have the earrings!”

“No you’re job is to protect Ladybug and this is the only way how! I can go in the ring but you must do it hurry!”

Adrien runs his hands through his hair, “Okay Okay I’ll do it how do her powers work?”

“You’ve seen her do it multiple times Adrien just say spots on you can do it!”

“Okay Okay Tikki SPOTS ON!”

Adrien looks in the mirror and realizes he does not look the exact same as the “normal” Ladybug. The suit is a little less tight but still made of same material and it has a black collar like his Chat suit and the yo-yo reaches across his torso like a sash. As Adrien takes it all in he thinks two things,

1\. He does not look nearly as good as his Lady and  
2\. He misses his ears and tail.

The ground shakes again and Adrien takes a deep breath and grabs the yo-yo and flies through the air toward the akuma.


End file.
